


Let's live in the moment (as long as we got each other)

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, ok honestly this is so cute you guys, sorry its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He supposed that that was better than not having Luke at all though, because if he didn't have Luke, he'd have no focal point. No anchor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's live in the moment (as long as we got each other)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii ok so this is based of this[ tweet/picture](https://twitter.com/Ashton5SOS/status/479292442273783809) and I don't even know why I felt such a need to write this but here you have it. Enjoy!

Everything was moving really fast for Ashton. It was wake up at the ass crack of dawn, almost fall asleep into a cup of coffee, sit in the back of the van, interviews, get in the van again, more interviews, play a show, get to the hotel late, collapse into bed, fall asleep, and repeat. Everything was a blur of lights and unfamiliar faces and accents. Everything was a blur except Luke. In the midst of flashing of cameras and screaming fans he could see Luke and feel safe, feel at home. It was like, you know those scenes in movies where it's in fast forward and the people are a blur and the car lights are a blur, but there's just that one focal point that is never moving? That's what Luke was to Ashton. Luke was his focal point.

A day off was all Ashton craved at this point. He loved what he did, he loved playing for fans, but he was tired. He was tired of the blur. He needed to rest and he needed to rest with the only person who really got him. It was cliché, and probably stupid, but Luke knew Ashton. And Ashton knew Luke. It's who they were. He was tired of hiding their clasped hands under tables. He was tired of sneaking in kisses behind closed doors where no one could see them. He wanted Luke in every way possible, but he could only have him in private. He supposed that that was better than not having Luke at all though, because if he didn't have Luke, he'd have no focal point. No anchor.

“Ashton?” He heard a quiet voice call his name from somewhere. Ashton's head picked up from his pillow, a small gasp pulling into his lungs. The voice called his name again. It was Luke's voice. “Ashton, wake up,” Luke cooed and he rubbed his eyes, his head settling back into the pillow. Ashton nodded but extended his arms making grabby hands for the boy who was hovering over him. Warmth. Luke was warm in his arms. With Luke's face buried into his neck, Ashton could probably stay here forever.

“Where are we going today?” Ashton mumbled into the messy bedhead of Luke's unstyled hair. His eyes were still closed, but he didn't need his eyes to know that Luke was still the only thing that could ever take his breath away with dark circles under his eyes and messy hair. He nuzzled his nose further into Luke's hair and took a deep breath in. Ocean, and something else he couldn't place, something that was Luke. It was relaxing, and it made him sink further into the mattress beneath him, holding the younger boy even closer to him.

“Don't you remember?” Luke asked, Ashton could hear the smile in Luke's voice, and it made him smile. He shook his head, because he didn't. “It's our day off. We've got today to ourselves.” Luke peppered kisses to Ashton's neck, and he only smiled bigger. A hum of content and delight and everything in between sounded from his chest and he picked Luke's face up by his chin. With eyes still closed he leaned up just barely and his lips connected with Luke's. They fit, like always. Luke's lip ring was pressed up against the corner of Ashton's mouth and he loved it. Luke's lips were molded against his, kissing him like there was nothing else in the world, and he loved it. There was nothing else in the world to Ashton. Nothing but this boy in his arms.

“Can we stay here then?” Ashton asked after he decided that breathing was necessary to survival. Luke had climbed on the bed by then, and was laying on top of Ashton, over the blankets. His blue eyes shining in the light that came through the window, making them seem more blue than the sky itself. It was something that Ashton would never get over. He didn't want to ever get over it.

“I mean, we could, but it's already one in the afternoon,” Luke smiled and rubbed his thumbs on Ashton's cheeks as the older boy yawned. He hadn't slept in this late since, he didn't even know when. His hands rested on Luke's back, rubbing slow circles as he looked at the younger boy above him. He could just lay here for the rest of eternity and be perfectly content. There was no blur, no static noise buzzing in the background. Just Luke.

“Do you want to do something, Luke?” Ashton asked, with eyebrows raised and a smile on his lips. He'd do anything Luke asked. The boy shrugged and Ashton chuckled. Ever so modest. “Luke, if you want to do something, just ask. That's all you have to do. You know that.” Luke smiled this time, and his eyes lit up a little bit, that happened when he got excited.

“I was thinking we could go exploring,” Luke offered, hands resting on Ashton's shoulders. “We're here for a day, I think that we could do, I dunno, like couple-y, tourist-y things.”

Ashton watched him talk and watched how his eyes sparkled and his lips moved. He watched everything he could take in. In the end Ashton agreed, because he would never say no, and he was dressed and ready to go in twenty minutes. It probably would've been less but Ashton was easily distracted by the way Luke's lip felt against his own, and he got lost in his own little world of Luke. Not that he minded.

Of course they couldn't hold hands, but he was happy to just be. Just like this, close to Luke, watching him talk excitedly about the things he read and the things he saw. Ashton couldn't help but smile every time Luke's voice filled his ears. On off days, Ashton found, there was no blur. Even with the people buzzing around him and the car horns honking in the streets, there was no blur. But Luke was still his focal point. Ashton supposed he always would be.

They met up with Calum and Michael later on that day, after they went out to eat. Those two were just as head over heels for each other as Luke was for Ashton. Maybe not that much, no one could ever love someone as much as Ashton loved Luke, he thought. It was easier for Calum and Michael, though. They were best friends for the longest time, so they could be overly affectionate and people wouldn't bat an eye. Sometimes it made Ashton jealous, how clingy they could be, because he wanted to be that with Luke, but he could never hold it against them. It wasn't their fault.

“Lets go up on the hill, the one that overlooks the city,” Luke said out of the blue, as the four of them laid in a single hotel room bed together. Ashton was holding Luke's hand, kissing each of his knuckles gently and he nodded, of course.

“But I'm comfortable,” Michael whined, and Calum mumbled in agreement, snuggling further into Michael's side. Inseparable, just like himself and Luke. It worked.

“We're  _all_ going,” Luke said and Ashton smiled. Luke was going to get his way. The younger boy sat up and looked over at their friends, cuddle up, sharing lazy kisses and happy smiles.

“Luuuuke,” Calum groaned. He was already giving in. Ashton watched Luke from where he laid. The puppy dog eyes were on and he was practically whimpering. Their fingers were still linked together, not even legos fit together as well as their hands did.

“Ashton, tell them we're all going,” Luke looked over with those puppy dog eyes and Ashton was a victim to them. He sat up and kissed Luke's cheek before grabbing a pillow from the bed and whacking the other two with it. They shouted in protest, with laughter in their voices.

“Like Lukey here said, we're all going. Now get your asses up,” Ashton chuckled as he hit them with a pillow one last time.

“What happened to no swearing?” Michael grumbled as he pulled Calum up from the bed. Ashton rolled his eyes and turned away from them to find his Luke. It didn't take much time, but when he did he took the boy's face in his hands and kissed him sweetly. He forgot everything when he did, nothing existed but Luke.

“Alright, alright. We're ready stop swapping spit,” Michael made a fake gagging noise and Ashton heard Calum hit him, followed by an 'ow what the hell?' Luke laughed, and so did Ashton. It worked. They worked.

*******

Michael and Calum were off doing their own thing, being too loud, being them. Ashton loved it. He loved that he could hear them laughing and calling each other names as the wrestled with kisses mixed in between. He loved that they were still kids and they could play like kids. He loved his friends.

He loved Luke more.

Ashton loved that Luke was quiet and soft spoken. He loved that he smiled with his whole self. He loved that Luke knew what he was thinking and what he was feeling. He loved that he could be himself with Luke and Luke wouldn't judge him. Ashton loved that Luke fit with him. Ashton loved how Luke got lost in moments and that he fell in love with places rather than people.

Ashton loved Luke.

Luke was sitting on a bench, how benches weren't meant to be sat on. His feet where his but was supposed to be and his butt where people rested their backs. A perch for birds, but now it was where Luke sat. The city was laid out in front of him in the distance. The lights glowed, but Luke glowed more. The sight was something Ashton had never seen before in his life, something that he'd never forget. He could hear crickets and his best friends whispering quiet confessions of love that always has been and always will be mutual somewhere to the left of him. He could hear cars in the distance, the city still alive at night. There was no blur, there was no static noise. There was only Luke.

His mother always says that a picture could never capture the true beauty of a moment, that only your brain would remember how it really was. Maybe that was true, but Ashton was still going to try. He pulled his phone from his pocket and opened the camera app, aiming his phone at Luke. A quiet shutter sound. He wouldn't remember how the wind sounded in the leaves or what Calum and Michael were saying. But he would remember that his breath was taken away and that he was completely in love with the boy in the picture.

Ashton put his phone back into his pocket, he was going to keep that picture to himself because he wanted to keep his anchor to himself, and he walked to where Luke sat on the bench, staring at the city. His arms wrapped around Luke's middle and his head rested on Luke's shoulder. The younger boy leaned his head on Ashton's, like it was reflex, and Ashton squeezed him gently.

“Pretty innit?” Luke whispered, like he was trying to keep from disturbing the city. From disturbing something that he could never recreate again. He was taking a picture of this moment in his own way. He was falling in love with this place, with this moment while Ashton was falling more in love with him. Ashton nodded, and stayed quiet because it felt right. Like his voice didn't fit the moment, but Luke's did.

“Take a picture?” Luke asked sometime later and Ashton nodded again.

“Of course, had to try and keep a sight so beautiful some how,” Ashton smiled and kissed Luke's shoulder gently.

“I wasn't in the way, right?”

“Luke you were the sight, everything else was just background.”

“Oh,” Luke mumbled and Ashton knew he was blushing. “I love you.”

“I love you, more.”

*******

The next morning when Ashton woke up, Luke was curled to his side, though he wasn't supposed to be, and he would have another busy day ahead of them. More of the routine, more of the blur. Luke was still there. In the back of the car on the way to some shoot Ashton pulled out his phone and opened his pictures. The one of Luke being the most recent one and he tapped on it, opening it. He didn't want to keep it to himself anymore. He wanted to show everyone how beautiful his Luke was. He opened Twitter and typed: “Took this photo of Luke last night :)” and attached the picture and tapped tweet so everyone could see. So everyone could know how beautiful Luke was in the simplest situations. How he glowed and how he wasn't a blur.

Ashton reached over and took Luke's hand in his own.

It worked.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh so I hope you enjoyed it!! If you have any questions or anything feel free to message me on tumblr [here!!](http://michaelclifford.tumblr.com/message) Have a great day! Love you lots :)


End file.
